1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for providing content associated with embedded advertising in the context of a parent document. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to techniques for providing content, such as presentations or video, associated with embedded advertising in the context or the environment of a web page or a website.
2. Related Art
Many web pages and websites include advertisements. For example, a web page may include a link to content associated with an advertisement. If a user activates the link, the content is displayed.
However, the content is often displayed separately from the original web page. In particular, the original web page may be displayed in one tab of a browser, while the advertising content may be displayed in a separate tab that is in or that is associated with another web page that includes the content. This technique for displaying the content separate from the original web page may cause the connection or relationship between the original web page and the advertisement to be lost. In addition, the content is usually either static or, in the case of video, has limited functionality. These limitations often restrict the overall user experience when viewing and, more generally, interacting with the content. Consequently, existing advertising techniques may adversely impact click-through rates and conversion rates.
Note that like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings. Moreover, multiple instances of the same part are designated by a common prefix separated from an instance number by a dash.